


Tuesday's Child

by Nicholas_Lucien



Series: Dark and Light [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Darkness, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas_Lucien/pseuds/Nicholas_Lucien
Summary: The beginning of Nick's story.
Series: Dark and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Tuesday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a mix of historical people and places, along with some very generous artistic liberties. The story places Nick in the historical deBrabant line, but with changes in various dates, names of children, and their dates of birth. For example, the first child of Henry I was female, not male as in this story.
> 
> The city of ‘s-Hertogenbosch grew out from the hunting grounds deBrabant did own (the estate at Orthen had been in the family for over 400 years). The city was founded in 1185 and given rights and trading privileges; in exchange it gave Henry an ability to protect his northernmost interests as the area would be loyal to him and not to the neighboring rulers.
> 
> An oblate was a child dedicated to the Church, vowed by their parents. Nobles often had specific plans for male children, with later children being tied to the Church.
> 
> The statements made between the midwife and the mother are based on what occurred at the birth of Nikola Tesla, who was born at midnight during a thunderstorm. Thunderstorms often had been associated with evil omens and pagan gods and demons running amok. 
> 
> The title, Tuesday's Child, refers back to the rhyme about the characteristics of children born on different days. A child born on a Tuesday was said to be full of grace (as in the religious sense, not graceful in motion).
> 
> I do not own these characters and is not intended to infringe upon any copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work.

_Tuesday, 29 July 1197 Landgoed Orthen, near ‘s-Hertogenbosch, Duchy of Brabant < < _ _< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <_

Theresia hurried out of the hot kitchen, making sure her packet of herbs was secure so nothing fell out. She did not want to try and pick up anything that might drop into the rushes on the floor – too many vermin nested and scuttled around in there to make it wholesome to touch. With gratitude, she climbed the stone steps leading away from the sweltering kitchen and hoped she did not have to go back any time soon. If she had been at the castle in Leuven, she would have had everything needed for the birth close-by, but here, Theresia had to manage otherwise. She understood the importance of the Duke’s insistence that his next child be born in this northernmost area, reinforcing his commitment to the importance of this region. Still, she did not like being in this area better suited for hunting and gaming. And with the Duke himself gone on the Emperor’s Crusade, she did not feel as protected here.

As she headed down the hallway to the next flight of stairs, she clutched her packet more tightly. There was no one around, and the only sound was the howling wind, promising the delivery of yet another storm. Feeling her heart pounding, Theresia climbed the stairs. Storms like this were not natural; these were wild, fueled by demons and the pagan gods coming for their souls. Already nervous, she made a sign with her fingers for protection, though that did not stop the pounding in her chest when she saw the bright flash of lightning from the window. Theresia let out a frightened yelp when she heard the crack of the thunder and felt her heart momentarily stop while a shudder went through the stones. Hearing a squeak from the rushes, she nervously scuttled down the hallway and turned the corner which lead to the Lady’s chambers. She yelped again and quickly stopped to avoid colliding with two people. Catching her breath, she scowled at the two young unaccompanied children before her. “Where is Helia?”

“We want our mother, the Duchess.”

Theresia looked down at the heir apparent, who had stretched himself to the full height he had achieved in his five years. Henry was also protectively holding onto his younger brother. Godfrey was always sickly; today, he looked even more so. She shook her head. “The Duchess can only be with women right now. You need to be with Helia in your chambers.”

“No,” Henry stubbornly uttered.

“Yes,” Theresia insisted while gently attempting to guide the Duke’s children towards their rooms. Henry balked but started moving when a small rumble of thunder issued from the storm. She could already tell from his personality he would be a fighter, which would be an excellent start to the training he would receive when, in two years, he will be the page to Lord DeLabarre. Wheezing, Godfrey scampered to keep up with his brother. Theresia did not have to go far before handing them to Helia, then made her way back to the Duchess’ chambers.

> > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Despite the dark raging storm that still blustered late into the evening, the mood in the chamber was one of happiness. The women and ladies-in-waiting moved aside as Theresia brought the cleaned newborn over. The prayers to God and specific foods she had recommended be eaten during pregnancy had worked, and the Duchess had successfully produced a male child for the Duke. She looked at the baby, trying to determine what the signs she had witnessed meant. Though she had prepared for a hard labor as had happened with his brothers, this had not occurred with him. It was as if he could not wait to get into the world, she concluded.

Theresia moved back, and the women all crowded around the newborn and the mother. She looked warily out the window. A flash of lighting and bellow of thunder made all the women in the room gasp, and she felt an intense need to flee from the evils out in the storm, but she remained where she was. It was forbidden to leave the Duchess’ side unless ordered to. While she watched all the women recover from their fright, she noticed that the baby remained calm. In fact, the baby even seemed curious; he had no natural fear of the dark demons outside. She made a sign of protection against such an evil omen where the Duchess could not see, glad that this child would be destined to be an oblate.

“Something worries you? Tell me.”

Theresia nervously twisted her fingers into her smock. The Duchess had ordered her to answer, and she looked around the room, seeing in the eyes of the other women that they also knew. She slowly exhaled while through the window a thunderbolt lit up the night sky again. “He will be a child of darkness,” she predicted.

The Duchess smiled; she felt something different than what the omens outside foretold. “No,” she said, looking down at her newborn infant. “Nicholas will be a child of light.”


End file.
